Sasuke Uchiha
Achtergrond Sasuke was een zeer getalenteerde jongen die van zijn familie hield, maar altijd in de schaduw van zijn broer, Itachi Uchiha, leefde. Nadat zijn broer zijn hele familie had gedood had Sasuke nog maar een doel: het vermoorden van Itachi. Hij werkte hard op de academie en haalde bij elke test gemakkelijk de hoogste score. Op een dag moest hij vriendschappelijk tegen Naruto Uzumaki vechten, Naruto zag zijn kans om Sasuke te verslaan en even populair te worden. Maar hij was gemakkelijk verslagen. Hij trouwt later met Sakura Haruno, en heeft een dochter Sarada Uchiha Doujutsu Sharingan Sasuke ontwaakte voor het eerst zijn Sharingan in de nacht van de ondergang van de Uchiha Clan, hoewel hij dit pas enkele jaren later, aan het begin van Deel 1 kon gebruiken. Sasuke's Sharingan is sterk, Orochimaru merkte dit op, ondanks dat op het moment zelf niet volledig ontwikkeld was. Later verdiende hij met zijn complete doujutsu de naam "Sasuke van de Sharingan". Met de Sharingan kan Sasuke de chakranet zien, nauwkeurig elke beweging nadoen die hij ziet (zijn eigen fysiek staat het toe), snelbewegende objecten volgen en aan het einde van Deel 1, de bewegingen van tegenstanders enigszins voorspellen. Hij kan ook Genjutsu gebruiken: de Sharingan kan ook worden gebruikt voor afleiding, ondervraging, het uitschakelen van doelen, of het onder zijn controle brengen. Hij kan zijn Sharingan gebruiken om informatie aan anderen door te geven of hun onderbewustzijn binnen te gaan, wat in het geval van jinchuriki hem in staat stelt hun Tailed Beasts te onderdrukken. Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke ontwaakt zijn Mangekyo Sharingan na Itachi's dood, zodra hij doorhad dat Itachi de belangrijkste relatie was die hij had. Het ontwerp zijn drie kruisende ellipsen. Sasuke wordt gewaarschuwd voordat hij zijn Mangekyo Sharingan krijgt, dat her gebruik ervan het zicht beschadigd en daarom beveelt Tobi herhaaldelijk dat Sasuke de ogen van Itachi moet nemen om 'Eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan te krijgen. Sasuke doet het niet tot hij bijna blind is, net voor het begin van de Vierde Shinobi-Wereldoorlog; de getransplanteerde ogen lijken op een kruising van Sasuke en Itachi's Mangekyo. Zijn Eternal Mangekyo is een "straight tomoe" type, die hem vloeiendheid in zijn bewegingen geeft tijdens het vechten. Sasuke's overname van de Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan heeft zijn beheersing van technieken versterkt. Voordien was hij snel uitgeput als hij zijn kracht te veel zou gebruiken. Na het krijgen van de Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, was hij in staat om herhaaldelijk zijn krachten te gebruiken tegen Kabuto, Obito, Madara en Kaguya zonder tekenen van uitputting. Met zijn linker Mangekyo kan Sasuke Amaterasu gebruikenen alles in brand steken waar hij naar kijkt met zwarte vlammen die alles kunnen verbranden.Met zijn rechter Mangekyo kan hij Kagutsuchi gebruiken om de vlammen in allerlei vormen te vormen om aan te vallen of te verdedigen. Het vermogen om zijn Amaterasu te manipuleren maakt hem meer bekwaam dan Itachi met zijn eigen Eternal Mangekyo was. Nadat hij de Mangekyo in beide ogen had ontwaakt, kan Sasuke Susanoo gebruiken, een spookachtige krijger die hem beschermt en samen met hem vecht. Het is herhaaldelijk nodig voordat hij Susanoo volledig kan vormen. De evoluties ervan worden vaak gekenmerkt door momenten van intense haat. Sasuke kan alleen de skeletachtige kenmerken van Susanoo creëren, zoals de ribben voor verdediging of armen om te vechten. Hij is in staat om spiermassa en huid over de botten te creëren, en later om de verdediging te versterken. Na het krijgen van de Rinnegan, met zijn ultieme oculaire kracht, is hij in staat om Complete Body - Susanoo creëren, vergelijkbaar met de kracht van de Tailed Beast Mode.Categorie:Personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Team 7 Categorie:Uchiha clan